


A Tale of Two Deities

by LadyLustful



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Loki and Odin - two cunning gods. Partners. Snapshots of a friendship or maybe something more





	A Tale of Two Deities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to persuade Odin to change into a slug for fun. Odin isn't having it

“Come on”, says Loki, running a wet agile tongue along the shell of Odin's ear. “It'll be fun.”

“No. It's beneath my dignity.” The one-eyed god responded.

“Please, change, or I'll just change into a slug myself and slime all over you. And your bed. While you sleep. Do you really want to be slimed all over by a giant horny slug?”

“No”, responds Odin. “and if you do not stop pestering me I shall turn you into a slug myself and lock you in an empty beer barrel. With magic.”

Loki barely hesitates.

“Ooooh kinky. I like it.”

 


End file.
